


Aligators in space

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Checking out his new hometown, Gabriel finds something he would LOVE to own, but there’s a competitor... and he is huge!Sam finally finds the perfect gift for his brother, but someone else wants to buy it too... and is he... flirting with Sam?Found Fanart on Tumblr, and a request by Tumblr user josefir to turn it into a fic. So... there ya go!





	1. Browse

Gabriel was just strolling along, getting to know his new home town. He’d moved here, because his brother had convinced him that completing his Film and Media studies at the same college where he took Liguistics, would be nice. Plus they could share an apartement, save a few bucks on rent and food and such. Loath as Gabriel was to admit it, his baby bro had a solid point.  
He had moved his shit in with Cassie yesterday, and Cassie had provided a nice, home cooked meal of spaghetti with meatballs and a dessert of store bought tiramisu. If Gabriel was honest, he had loved it, and he’d loved the fact that he wasn’t alone anymore.

A flash of red hair drew his attention, and he turned his head to look at it.  
It belonged to a cute little redhead standing behind the counter of a shop.  
Gabriel blinked, taking in the shop window.  
It was **awesome**. It displayed several of his favorite, nerdy figurines, like a Dalek, the Doctor, and a TARDIS, all in the same scale.  
His eyes started to shine when he saw a very lifelike rendition of Marvel’s Loki.  
Tom Hiddleston was such a cute, sexy hottie.

The name on the window in the door told him the store was named ‘Alexandria’.  
He wondered briefly at it, but the lure of nerdy merch was too big for it to let his mind stay on it too long.  
He pushed the door open, and sighed happily.  
The smell of books tickled his nose, and he could see at least four obscure filmposters he would love to get his hands on.  
“Oh yeah... this could be my new favorite store...”

A chuckle made him realise he’d said that aloud and he closed his mouth with a snap.  
“Thanks, I guess.” the redhead smiled at him.  
She was slightly bucktoothed, but it just made her cuter.  
Gabriel slid up to the counter, waggling his eyebrows.  
“Hi. Sooo, this treassure trove is yours? Or are you hired to grace the counter with your cute little ass?”  
The redhead grinned, a twinkle to her dark eyes.  
“Sorry, Dude. Not swinging your way, I’m afraid. But yeah, this little hole in the wall is mine. See anything you like?”  
Gabriel wasn’t deterred. He liked both genders, so he had more shots than most people anyway.  
“Besides you? A whole shitload, and that was just in the window, and from first glance as I came in. Mind if I browse, miss?”

The girl gestured in a ‘go ahead’ way, and smirked.  
“My name is Charlie, and you just take your sweet time. I’m not going anywhere. I got this...”  
She held up a volumous paperback.  
Gabriel squinted at the title.  
“Polgara the sorceress? Oh I **loved** that one! How far are you in?”  
Charlie raised her eyebrows.  
“Dude! You know it? Don’t spoil! I just got started! She’s taking her sister Belderan to the Isle of the Winds... It’s so sad!”

Gabriel bit his lip and placed a soft hand on Charlie’s.  
“Oh hon...” was all he said.  
Charlie blanched. “It gets worse? Nonono... I’m gonna die!”  
Gabriel patted the hand and simply sighed.  
“I won’t spoil, but remember... she lives for eons... it’s bound to not be all cupcakes and rainbows, isn’t it?”  
Charlie sighed deeply too.  
“You’re right... What’s your name?”

Gabriel dipped his head.  
“Gabriel Novak. I just moved here.”  
Charlie slowly blinked at him. “Novak? Like Castiel Novak?”  
Gabriel gaped at her. “Eh, yeah... That’s my baby brother... you know him?”  
Charlie grinned widely.  
“Know him? He’s one of my best customers... and a friend. So you’re the brother he warned us about...”

Frowning, Gabriel pulled his hand through his golden hair.  
“Warned you? How?”  
“Just that you like to prank people... but he also said you’re an awesome big brother. I’d say he loves you a lot, Gabriel. Don’t worry.”  
Gabriel smiled, reassured by her answer.  
“I’m gonna browse for a bit. Check how much I’m going to need to save up...”  
They both chuckled, and Gabriel sauntered off between the shelves.

 


	2. Bump

He’d lost track of how long he was wandering the store, but Gabriel loved it. Rows and rows of shelves with books, ranging form sci-fi to Terry Pratchett and computer science books, and between those, like little hidden treassures, display cabinets with figurines, cardgames, board games, plushies... His little nerdheart thumped loudly.  
He heard the door, and Charlie greeting someone, but he didn’t register it, not really.  
He’d reached the end of a corridor and there, hanging on the wall, was the one thing on the entire planet he would sell his soul for.

A framed poster for ‘Aligators in space’, an obscure movie, a total flop, but Gabriel **loved** it, because it was so silly.  
He walked over and reached out to touch it.  
“Hey Charlie! You didn’t tell me you had **that**!” a voice behind him called out, and he whipped around.

A tall guy, almost a foot taller than Gabriel himself, stood behind him.  
He called over his broad shoulder, so Gabriel couldn’t see his face, but his voice was warm, caring and just this side of husky.  
“Dean would **love** that poster!”  
Nuh-uh! That poster was **his** , even if he would have to fight the tree-like man for it!  
“Sorry, bucko. I saw it first!” he growled low.

The tall guy snapped his head around, his hair, which was longer than Gabriel’s, whipping his cheeks.  
He looked down on Gabriel and chuckled.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” the giant admitted.  
That irked Gabriel to no end. Sure, he wasn’t the tallest, but that was just rude!  
“Ex **cuse** you?” he breathed.

The tall guy smiled and damn him if he didn’t have the cutest smile, dimples and all.  
“Nonono... I didn’t mean it like that. I litterally hadn’t seen you. I was too focussed on the poster. My brother loved the movie, and I’m looking for a present for him. He’s been the best big brother, and I want to thank him for letting me stay with him, to cut expenses.”  
Gabriel sighed. Damnit... he was a sucker for little brother stories. And beautiful hazel eyes like this guy had.  
“Fine... I’ll get myself another poster to relief the monotony of bees and bee related pictures my brother has plastered over our livingroom walls.”

The tall man chuckled low.  
“Bees? Sounds like this guy I know from studyhall...” he smiled.  
Gabriel tried hard not to stare. Damn he was cute!  
“You going to KU?” he managed, hoping he was imagining the fact his voice sounded much higher than usual.  
The giant nodded, and held out his hand.  
“I am. Sam Winchester. Law.”

Gabriel took the hand, which was surprisingly calloused, and shot tingles up his arm.  
“Gabriel Novak, I enrolled for Film and Media.” he said.  
Sam’s smile brightened even more.  
“Let me guess... You’re Castiel’s brother...”  
Gabriel’s shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.  
“Does everybody in Lawrence know Cassie? Geez!”  
Sam chuckled, while he pulled his hand free.  
“Nah. You just bumped into two of his few friends.”

Charlie called to them.  
“Hey, stop flirting you two, and get the frak up here with that poster. I hate eavesdopping!”  
Gabriel winked at Sam, who had inexplicably turned pink.  
“If you hate it, you shouldn’t do it! Hold your horses, we’re coming!”  
Sam huffed a laugh, his dimples popping up, and Gabriel nearly swooned.  
Sam looked so sweetly shy and cutely amused.  
Gabriel wanted to scoop him up and hide him away from all evil in the world.  
“I don’t want to hear it! Not into dick, don’t need the deets!” Charlie called back.  
Sam passed pink and went straight to strawberry red

A thought came to Gabriel, and he leaned over to the taller man.  
“You’re straight, right?” he whispered.  
Strawberry turned beetroot, and Sam found his shoes very interesting.  
“N..no. I.. Ehm... just.. just came out... b..bi...” he all but whispered.  
Internally, Gabriel whooped and did a happy dance, externally he raised one eyebrow.  
“Really? Awesome! Not often I meet another switch-hitter.”  
The hazel eyes widened comically.  
“Y... uhm. Nh... what?”

Gabriel sniggered.  
“Eloquent, Samster... I. Am. Bisexual. Too. Clear enough?”  
Gabriel was worried Sam might burst a bloodvessel, his head was so red...  
“V...very...” Sam said low.  
“Good. So, Sammich.... were you flirting with me?”  
Sam opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out.  
He suddenly got the framed poster from the wall, and turned away.  
“I... I gotta get... get going. Got classes to.. to get to.” he stuttered and stalked off with large strides of his long legs, leaving Gabriel gaping at his retreating back.

 


	3. Brothers, Novak

Gabriel ended up buying a vintage poster for ‘Return of the Killer Tomatoes’, the cardgame ‘Lunch money’ and the Loki figurine.  
“Charlie, you have intirely too much amazing stuff. I’ll be back, when I’m more settled in.”  
Charlie chuckled as she rang him up.  
“You’re more than welcome, even if you don’t want to buy anything.”  
Gabriel smirked at her as he passed his card.  
“I might not want to, but I bet I’ll end up buying something every time...” he admitted.  
She did an odd kind of semi shrug and gave him a smile.  
“That’s what the Winchesters and your brother say too... I guess that’s why I haven’t gone belly-up yet. People buy stuff, even if they only came in to say Hi.”

Gabriel took his bag and his poster, and winked at Charlie.   
“That settles it then. Until I am settled in and have some kind of financial back-up, I will only wave through the window.”  
Charlie grinned and winked back.  
“Bet you ten bucks you won’t make it.”  
Gabriel pursed his lips and hummed.  
“Tell you what. If I do make it, the Dire-wolfs are mine.” he said, indicating a set of very beautifully crafted, obviously limited edition, and expensive bookends that was on display on a shelf behind the counter.

Charlie scoffed as she followed his gaze.  
“Sorry, but those are 80 dollars...” she objected, but Gabriel wasn’t done yet.  
“If I don’t make it... I’m buying them, and that other one. The one of Daenerys and Drogo, relaxing.”  
Now Charlie gaped.  
“Bu..but... That’s a DarkHorse exclusive. It’s 120 dollars!” she stuttered.  
Gulping at the price, Gabriel quickly put on a gameface.  
“All the more reason to not give in, right? I’m going to go now, before I put my **other** foot in my mouth too. See ya, Charlie!”   
Charlie just chuckled as he left.  
Fuck... was he losing it? He just made a bet which could cost him 200 dollars!

Appetite to explore well gone, Gabriel made his way back to the apartement he shared with Castiel.  
“Ah, Gabriel. How did you.... What’s that?” Castiel greeted him.  
Gabriel held up the poster with a grin he didn’t really feel into.  
“Some **real** art for the walls...” he stated.  
He put it down carefully, and pulled the cards from the paper bag.  
“Something to pass the time with... and...”   
He pulled Loki from his box. “... something to pass my **private** time with.”  
Castiel rolled his deep blue eyes.  
“I agree he looks very like mr. Hiddleston, but really, Gabriel?”

Feeling a bit vindictive, Gabriel smirked mischievously.   
“What? Tom has been in my spankbank for ages now!”  
Castiel merely looked at him and blinked once.  
“Hm. I would’ve thought mr. Hemsworth was more your type. Big, burly and with long hair.” he stated.  
That reminded Gabriel of Sam and he pursed his lips.  
“Yeah... that kinda is my type, isn’t it? Oh well. I like Loki best. He is way more fun than his stick-in-the-mud brother. But if Charlie has Thor as well, I’m buying him. Make it a threesome.”

Castiel tilted his head in that curious way he had. It was adorable and made Gabriel want to rub his hair like he would a kitten.  
“Charlie? Bradbury, who owns ‘Alexandria’?”  
Slapping his head, Gabriel turned around.  
“I forgot! You two know eachother! UGH! Bumping into a 6’4” sexgod makes one forgetful!”  
Now Castiel was looking stumped.  
“You bumped into a guy?”

Gabriel hummed an affirmative and packed Loki away again.  
“When’s your date?” Castiel wanted to know.  
That pulled Gabriel up short.  
“Date? What are you talking about? What date?”  
Castiel sighed and sat down on their sofa.  
“Gabriel, my ‘people skills’ might be ‘rusty’, but even I know that you **always** score a date when you meet someone, guy or girl. Except when they are lesbian...”

Blinking, Gabriel ignored the fact that Castiel had actually placed the fingerquotes, and pondered what he had said. He did... but...  
“Not this time... I think I scared him off. Huh. Imagine that...”  
He regrouped and threw his brother a winning grin.  
“Looks like I’m not as good as I thought, huh Cassie? Anywho... What’s for dinner?”  
Castiel serenely looked up at his brother.  
“I don’t know. What are you making?”

 


	4. Brothers, Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend bonus: two chapters. Enjoy!

Sam slammed the door to his room shut, and leaned his back against it.  
He pulled his trembling hand though his hair.  
“Damnit...” he sighed.  
He held up the poster tube and decided that under his bed had to do for now. He wasn’t in the mood to give it to Dean... not yet.  
“Sam? You ok?” came the worried voice of his older brother.  
Sam all but threw the poster under his bed and turned to face his brother, who would burst through that door riiiiiiiiiight....  
The door opened and Dean stepped through, looking a bit worried.  
...now.

“Sammy? You ok? Why didn’t you answer...” Dean looked at him and Sam could see his Motherhen mode activate.  
“Shit.. Sammy... what happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”  
Deciding to tell Dean the truth, Sam sank on his bed.  
“I.. I kinda... bumped into a guy.”  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up, as he sat next to Sam.  
“Really? Sexy? Dark hair... interesting eyes?”  
Sam chuckled low. “That’s your type... I’m not sure what my type is yet.”

Patting Sam on the knee, Dean smiled.  
“You’ll find out. Maybe it’s the guy you bumped into... tell me about him!”  
Sam tried to recall everything about Gabriel Novak, and was surprised at how easy it was.  
“He’s small... like only 5’7” or 8”, he has amazing eyes... the colour of sunshine through a glass of whiskey...”  
Dean huffed a laugh.  
“Oddly specific, but I can roll with that. Go on...”

“I met him at Charlie’s, so he’s into nerdy stuff, he’s enrolled at KU, but he is older... oh! And he’s the brother of my studybuddy... You know, the one who came from Cali?”  
Licking his lips, Dean nodded.  
“Yeah.. Catseel or something.”  
Sighing, Sam threw him a Look.  
“It’s Castiel. Cas-tee-el. I know his name is a bit odd, but seeing his older brother is called Gabriel, I think their parents are either very religious, or nuts about angels.”

Dean scrunged up his nose.  
“Why would you say either?”  
Giving him a bitchface, Sam sighed.  
“Because they’re named after angels, Dean. Gabriel is an Archangel, and Castiel is the angel of temperance and Tuesday.”  
Shaking his head, Dean stood.  
“Trust you to know that.. but, why the long face then? Seems you liked Gabriel!”

Burying his head in his hands, Sam groaned.  
“I freaked out... we were just... bantering I guess, when Charlie called back at us to stop flirting. Gabriel shot her back that we were coming, but she took it as a double entendre...”  
Dean grinned. “That’s my girl!”  
Ignoring him, Sam ploughed on, happy to get it off his chest.  
“To which she replied ‘not into dick, don’t need the deets..’ and.. I just...”  
Sympathetic, Dean squatted down to him.  
“You just ran...”

Shaking his head, still in his hands, Sam punched out yet another sigh.  
“No. He asked me if I was straight. I told him... Dean, I just told him.”  
Dean nodded, secretly proud of his brother.  
“Did he take it poorly?” he wagered.  
“No!” Sam nearly shouted. “He said it was awesome, because he was bi too. And... and then... he asked me if I **was** flirting with him....”  
Realisation dawning, Dean bit his lip.  
“And then you ran?” he asked, a hint of certainty in his voice.  
Sam just nodded.

“Aw, Sam... it’s not the end of the world. He’s your studybuddy’s brother. You could meet again. And if you do, and you still think he’s cute, ask him out.”  
Sam smiled at him.  
“Thanks, Dee. You’re an awesome big brother.”  
He suddenly felt it was the right time for his present.  
“Nah. I’m just shooting crap here, but if it helps, I’m happy enough.” Dean said, getting ready to leave.  
“Hey, Dean... wanna know what we bantered about?” Sam called at him, grabbing under his bed.  
Dean turned, face curious.  
“This!” Sam said, grinning, and threw the tube at him. He didn’t have the funds to keep the frame, but he knew Dean wouldn’t mind.

Dean caught the object flying at him, and opened it carefully, afraid it might be a prank.  
“Just a little something because you’re the best brother out there.” Sam told him, eager to see how Dean would react.  
Dean pulled the poster out and unfurled it.  
“Holy... Sammy! Wow! That’s awesome! Thanks bud! But... you really shouldn’t have... I mean...”  
Sam smiled at his stunned face.  
“It’s ok, Dee. I saved up for a while now, not sure what to get you, and today I saw this at Charlie’s... So, I bought it. Well, Gabriel actually saw it first, but he allowed me to buy it after I told him it was for you.”  
Dean pulled him up from the bed and hugged him tight.  
“Thanks Sammy... and I’m not the best brother out there... you are.”  
Sam hugged him back just as tight.  
“Let’s agree to disagree on that.” he mumbled in the crook of Dean’s neck.

 


	5. Buddies

“Sam! Time to go! We’re burning daylight!” Dean called.  
Pulling on his last boot, whilst chewing on his breakfast, Sam hopped to the door.  
“Mmmm. ‘M coming. Gimme a break!”  
If his shift allowed it, Dean always dropped him off at the uni before going to his work at the Fire department.  
He hopped past the corner where their couch stood, and smiled. Dean had taped the poster up right there.  
“I can see it best if I put it there.” had been his argument. “I’m not in my room that often, and I can’t see it when I’m sleeping.”

Dean pulled up to the curb on Burdick drive.  
“You have a great day, brother. I’ll see you later!”  
Sam got out and patted the roof of the black Chevrolet Impala.  
“See ya, Dean! Stay safe!”  
Dean grinned at him and gave him a twofingered salute.  
“Always, Sammy. Always!” he quipped and drove off.

Sam watched him go and smiled.  
“That’s an interesting car... Your boyfriend?”  
Sam jumped and turned around to find Castiel watching him.  
“Geez Castiel! You’re gonna give me a heartattack one day. No.. That’s Dean, my brother. He drops me off if his shift allows it.”  
Castiel tilted his head to the side.  
“He doesn’t study? I thought he wasn’t that much older...”

Sam smiled at his friend.  
“Nah. Only four years older, but since Dad got deployed and subsequently killed in action five years ago, Dean has been the one bringing home the bacon. He refuses to let me chip in. Wants me to finish college and become a lawyer. His job as a firefighter is all he ever wanted, so he isn’t bothered with getting an education.”  
Castiel smiled at that.  
“Seems your brother is a smart man. He does what makes him happy, not what is expected. It took Gabriel seven years to admit to himself that the job Father had given him, was not what made him happy.”

Having Gabriel mentioned so casually, had Sam gulp.  
“R..really? Wh...what kind of job was that?” he managed, hoping his blush was not showing.  
Castiel slumped a bit.  
“Father made Gabriel get a law degree, and put him in charge of the Criminal Law department of his lawfirm. Four years of college, three in office. And it nearly wrecked him. When he came out, Father only aknowledged him when they met at work, so Gabe buried himself, trying to win Father’s affection back. He only stopped when Father put me in hospital.”  
Sam gasped at the casual tone with which his friend delivered that bombshell.  
“You.. he... what?! Castiel, that’s serious! Why would he do that?”

Castiel shrugged.  
“I was of no use in the office, since law has no appeal to me, and I’m bi-sexual with a slight preference for guys. Dad is a bit of a traditionalist. He beat me when he saw me kiss Balthazar, a school friend, who agreed to help me suss out my sexuality. It was my first kiss.”  
Sam was appalled. His own father didn’t like it when Dean told him about liking guys, but he accepted it after a while.  
“Was it... did he hurt you bad?”  
Castiel blinked at him, tilting his head.  
“I was in a coma for two weeks... He had hit me across my temple, and the trauma was severe enough to keep me under that long. I have been very fortunate that nothing was damaged.”  
With a wry smirk and a casual shrug, Castiel turned around.  
“I’m sort of happy about it, though. It scared Gabriel enough to re-evaluate his life. I convinced him to go back to college and follow his heart. We both cut ties with Father. We can do this alone.”

Sam clapped his buddy on the shoulder.  
“You sure can! Wanna come over to study today? Dean’s making taco’s.”  
Castiel smiled up at him.  
“I should ask Gabriel, but I would like that very much...”  
Before his mind caught up, Sam’s mouth ran off.  
“You could invite him over too, we can get extra ingredients after class.”  
Damnit! He should ok it with Dean first... and... did he really **want** Gabriel there too?  
Honestly, he didn’t know.

“Thank you, Sam. That’s very sweet. I’m sure Gabriel would like an evening off from cooking...”  
Sam blinked at him.  
“Does he cook?” It sounded interesting.  
Castiel smirked slightly.  
“Only if I don’t... and I have refrained from doing so for about five nights. He led me to believe he couldn’t, but when I was late last Friday, I came home to a nice tuna-casserole. So, I told him I would not cook for a week.”

Sam snorted in laughter.  
“And he thought you were kidding?” he guessed.  
A single nod and a flash of teeth and gums.  
“You can guess his face when he asked what was for dinner on Saturday, and I answered with a counter of ‘I don’t know. What are you making?’ It got me Mac and cheese, from scratch. He is such a foodie.”  
Sam was doubled over by now.  
“God, Castiel, you’re awesome.”  
Castiel was laughing too by now, and holding eachother up, they made their way to the Anschutz Library, smack-dab between their buildings.

 


	6. Brewski’s

Korsakov’s ‘Flight of the Bumblebee’ told Gabriel his little brother was calling.  
“Cassie! What’s cooking, baby bro?”  
A soft chuckle told him his brother was trying to stay quiet.  
“Funny you should say that, Gabriel. We have been invited to have dinner at my friend’s house, so I think it would mean you are not.”  
Gabriel chuckled too.  
“Cassie, you are an odd duck, but great Chupa Chups, do I love you. Where do we need to go? Do I bring some wine, or... what?”

A sigh, the sound of a hand inefficiently covering the microphone, and some muffled speaking.  
Then Castiel was back.  
“If you could pick me me up at the Anschutz, I have an address. No need to... what?”  
More muffled talking, and Gabriel thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar.  
“Uhuh. Ok. I’ll tell him. Wine wouldn’t be necessary, but some beers would be fine. Nothing fancy is being made, just two studybuddies and their brothers. I think Dean is making taco’s.”  
Dean... Hm. He’d never heard Cassie about a ‘Dean’ before...

“You into this ‘studybuddy’, Cassiebean?”  
This time Gabriel could almost hear Castiel rolling his eyes.  
“No. He is not my type... at all. Pick me up at six, please.”  
“Will do, kiddo. See ya.”  
Six... that gave him half of the morning and the whole afternoon to do some diggin. And buy beer.

oooOooo

Sam shot Dean a quick text.

Hey, Dean.    
Is it ok if Castiel and his brother come over to study?   
And maybe they can stay for taco’s.    
Castiel loves taco’s.   
And he’s kinda cute, and totally your type. Dark hair, very interesting eyes...   
Sam.

It only took Dean two minutes to reply.

R U sure it’s about that?   
I remember something about that brother B-ing cute 2.   
Was it whiskey eyes?   
JK! Bring em!   
They’re welcome, and you know it.   
D.

Chuckling, Sam told Castiel that he and Gabriel were welcome.  
Hiding in a secluded corner of the library, Castiel phoned Gabriel, because according to Castiel, Gabriel tended to purposely misunderstand texts.  
Castiel covered his phone, and in a hushed whisper asked: “Where do we have to go? Do you need a ride? Does he need to bring anything like wine?”  
Sam shook his head, a little smile around his lips.  
“Nah...” he whispered back and scribbled his address on a blank page of his notebook.  
“Here. If he picks you up and drives here, it’ll be ok.”

As Castiel instructed his brother, Sam bit his lip.  
Was he nuts? Why wasn’t he more nervous about this whole thing?  
He had basically run out on the guy, and now he suddenly invited him.  
What if he didn’t want to come, because Sam had been a total ass?  
That reminded him. He needed to put something right.  
“Castiel! If he is adamant about the drinks... beer will be fine.”  
Castiel nodded and relayed the message, leaving Sam to his inner struggle.

Their time at the library was running out and Sam and Castiel still needed to start studying.  
“I guess we will need to do this at your home, Sam.” Castiel said with regret.  
“I told Gabriel to pick me up at six. Is that amendable?”  
Sam chuckled. For a linguistic student, Castiel was oddly formal in his speech.  
“That’s fine. I’m off at four, but Dean isn’t. He’ll be home by five thirty. I’ve added the best route to our apartement to the address, so I think you should be there by six ten at the most.”  
Castiel nodded and gathered his stuff.  
“Then we will see you at your place.”  
Sam smiled, despite the churning in his gut.  
“See you there!”

oooOooo

Gabriel pulled up at the curb where his brother stood, waiting patiently.  
“Hiya, Cassie! I brought the brewski’s. You got the address?”  
His brother dug one hand in that rediculous trenchcoat of his, pulling out what looked like a torn out notebook page.  
“Even better. I have instructions on how to drive. It is not far. We should be there shortly.”  
As Cassie kept telling him where to go, and they were there in like 5 minutes, Gabriel had to bite down his questions about this ‘Dean’ character.  
He didn’t like it. What if dear old Dean-o was out to take advantage of Cassie? He’d have to find out his weaknesses!

He parked his hotpink 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T Convertible on the tiny lot and gazed up at the building.  
“Not doing too shabby for himself, huh?” he commented, winking at Cassie.  
“It’s not the Ritz, but he could be worse off.”  
Castiel rolled those baby blues, a parting gift of their mother, and got out.  
“He lives here with his brother, who is a firefighter. They split the rent and utilities, and alternate in buying groceries. Much like us, actually.” he answered in that dry way of his.

“Firefighter? Wow. Colour me impressed. That is quite the job. Not for quiters, I heard. Well, you know how to pick your friends, babybro!”  
Castiel hummed, a tiny smile quirking up the corner of his mouth.  
“Come... they will be waiting for us, Gabriel.”  
Whistling Asia’s ‘Heat of the Moment’, Gabriel pressed the button next to the plaque with number 112.

 


	7. Blown away

Sam’s heart thumped in his chest, the moment the buzzer rang.  
Dean just laughed at him and opened the door with a flourish.  
“So, you’re Dean?” came that cock-sure, honeyed voice, and Sam could vanish on the spot.  
“Yeah, and you’re Castiel?” his brother replied.  
Gabriel chuckled, then suddenly stopped.  
“Wait... what? He’s your studybuddy... how... Cassie... explain!”

Over Dean’s shoulder, Sam could see Castiel gape at him, then at Gabriel, and slowly start cracking up.  
“You... you thought **Dean** was my studybuddy?” Castiel gasped out, doubling over.  
“Ahahahaa... no... nono... Dean is his **brother**! Oh.. oh my.. ahahahaaa!”  
Hearing Castiel laugh like that, Sam couldn’t help but crack up too.  
Dean started to chuckle too, waving the Novak brothers in.  
“C’mon in, goofballs! I’m just browning the meat, so dinner is ready in ten. Sammy! Get your guests settled and set the table, huh?”he grinned, and got back to their tiny kitchen.

oooOooo  
Gabriel stiffened. Sammy? No. It.. couldn’t be...  
“We’re at **Sam’s**? Cassie! What the Hell? Are you **trying** to kill me?” he whispered in a furious tone, only to fall quiet when the tall shadow of Sam loomed over them.  
He glanced up, cursing his height once again.  
“Hello Sammich. Fancy meeting up like his, huh?” he tried to quip, but he knew his face was burning up.

Castiel blinked at him, wiping his cheeks.  
“But Gabriel... I thought you knew... Didn’t I tell you? And why are you upset about it? Do... do you know eachother?”  
Gabriel sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
“Yes. We met at Charlie’s...” he admitted.  
To his credit, Castiel blanched.  
“He is the guy you ‘bumped into’?” he whispered.  
“Yeah. That’s him...” Gabriel answered. “Had I known he was the studybuddy that invited us...”

Sam’s gorgeous eyes widened.  
“You... you didn’t know I was the one who invited you?” he breathed, a lovely blush rising in his cheeks.  
As wonderful as it was to see Sam again, Gabriel did **not** like how it was sprung on him, but that wasn’t on the gorgeous giant. No that was on Castiel. He’d handle him later.  
“No, but that’s ok. It is good to see you again. Soooo... drink?” Gabriel tried to calm him.  
Sam’s blush deepened and Gabriel thought Sam being flustered was adorable.  
“S..sure... we got coffee, tea, cola, dr. Pepper...” Sam stammered, running a hand through his long hair.  
Taking pity, Gabriel asked for a dr. Pepper and Cassie got a coffee.

Once Sam had delivered the drinks, Gabriel watched him dance around his brother in the kitchen, grabbing plates, silverware, more glasses. It was astounding, but two bulky men like Sam and Dean in that tiny kitchen, and not once did they bump into eachother, or even get in the other guy’s way. It was like watching a well choreographed ballet.  
“So, Gabe, Cas, you guys hungry?” Dean called out, handing a passing Sam a bowl of homemade tomato salsa and another with grated cheese.  
“Could you eat, Cassie? I could eat. C’mon!” Gabriel grinned and got up.  
Sam lifted the bowls high above him and spun around to avoid hitting Gabriel.   
He put the bowls on the table and indicated that they should sit.

“That was excellent nosh, Winchester. Thanks! So, Dean-o... firefighter, huh? I like!” Gabriel said, once the taco’s had been devoured.  
To his amazement, Castiel, who rarely looked at other people, kept shooting little glances at Sam’s older brother.  
Who was doing the same right back, only they kept missing the other’s looks.  
“Huh? Yeah.. yeah. Always wanted to be one. I just never found something else would love to do.”  
Castiel cleared his throat suddenly and all heads turned towards him.

“Might that be because of your mother?” he said, his gravelly voice low and slightly apologetic.  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up, but his mouth smiled.  
“Sammy told you, huh? Yeah. I think that’s the main reason. Losing your mom in a house fire when you’re 4, that does tend to shape your world. And carrying your baby brother out to safety too.”  
Gabriel blinked. So, basically, the fact that he was sitting there, secretly loving the curve of Sam’s lips, was due to the loudmouth who was equally secretly oggling his baby brother...damn. Now he couldn’t loathe the green eyed hunk for lusting after Cassie.  
Sam stared at Dean, like he had just solved the world hungerproblem.  
“Wait, what? You did?”

 


	8. Books & pie

Dean glanced at him ever so casual, but Sam could see right through it.  
“Yeah. Didn’t you know that? I thought Dad would’ve told you... He thrust you in my arms, and told me to run, and don’t look back. So, I did. I just ran downstairs and out of the door. Dad tried to get mom, but a backdraft forced him to abandon his attempt. Just after I got you out, he caught up, lifted us both up and carried us to the car...”  
Heart breaking, Sam hugged his brother tightly.  
“Dean....” he whispered.  
Dean hugged him back roughly, patting his shoulder and hair.  
“Shush... princess. Done is done. End of chickflick moment.”

Unsure of what to do now, Sam let go of his big brother and sighed.  
“Right. So, Cas... study time?”  
Cas blinked in surprise, tearing his gaze from Dean.  
“Yes, yes, let’s. We need to. I have tests coming up.”  
Sam led him to his room, and his study materials, leaving Gabriel and Dean together.  
“Sorry, guys, but we didn’t get to study today at college...” he apologised.

They both waved them off.  
“Go, be eggheads. Get good grades. We can do the dishes.” Dean said, grinning at Gabriel.  
Gabriel sipped his soda and smiled, his golden eyes warm.  
“Yeah, studybuddies, get to the actual study part of that.”  
He winked mischievously, and Sam ducked his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

“Hey, Gabe...” Dean called, throwing the man another beer. “You up for desserts?”  
Gabriel didn’t even look over, but caught the bottle flawlessly.  
The grin that spread over Gabriel’s face made Sam turn away and gulp.  
He would not imagine that grin while Gabriel was leaning over to him, eyes dark, hair mussed by Sam’s hands... Nonono he would **not** imagine that!  
He ignored the part of his brain that teasingly said: Ah, but Samuel... you just did...  
It sounded remarkably like his aunt Rowena, and although he liked her, she was too observing for his taste.  
“C’mon Cas. Books and stuff.”  
Castiel nodded and closed the door on their brothers, who were now discussing pie vs cake of all things.

oooOooo

While teasing Sam was fun, Gabriel had to surreptiously cross his legs and hide a burgeoning problem. Dean was close enough to see it, and Gabriel got the ‘protective big bro’ vibe from him. So not wanting to go there yet...  
The wink was just how Gabriel worked, but its effect on Sam was super interesting.  
When he caught the beer he saw coming from his peripheral vision, Sam’s eyes grew wide and his pupils blew out.  
It made Gabriel unable to hold in his predatory grin. He knew how that had looked, and he guessed his Sammich had a bit of a thing for superheroes.  
Sam visibly and audibly gulped and turned swiftly.  
Score 1 for Gabriel.

“Dessert, Dean-bean? Sure. Whatcha got?”  
Dean twisted the cap of his own beer and chucked it in the trash.  
“Pie. Baked it myself.” the green eyed prettyboy supplied.  
“Hmm. Sweet! What kind? I love pie, but maybe cake is better as desert.”  
Dean scoffed after swallowing his sip.  
“Huh. Right. Only so much one can do with cake, plus, it’s dry. I’ll take pie over cake any time. I made cherry today. Should be cool enough now.”  
Gabriel had noticed how Dean had been feasting his eyes on Cassie, and vice versa.  
To be perfectly honest, if Gabe hadn’t been his brother.... but for now, he would try and set these two knuckleheads up.  
If Dean was happy, chances were he wouldn’t mind if Gabe tried to make Sammy happy too.

“Cherry? That’s perfect! Easy the best pie. We should take some to the kids later on...” he baited.  
Hope radiated from Dean’s face.  
“Really? You think Cas would like it? Sam doesn’t mind pie, but maybe I’ve been overfeeding him. He tends to roll his eyes when I get him pie...”  
_‘Hook, line, sinker, rod and copy of ‘Angling times.’_ Gabe smirked internally.  
“Cassie loves cherry pie, bucko. You know what... I’m gonna send him out to you in a bit. He is anal about eating in bedrooms.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows at him.  
“Ehm... me too. They’re **bed** rooms, not diningrooms.” he said, before sipping his beer again.  
“Well, there ya go. Perfect match.” Gabe quipped, making Dean turn red.

 


	9. Baked goods

A knock to the door had Sam put his books down and open the door a crack.  
The golden eye that peeked in crinkled up in mirth.  
“Hi Sambo... open up, will ya? My hands are full.” Gabe asked, with a twinkle in his eye.  
Curious, Sam let him in.  
He was balancing two plates of pie.  
“I brought dessert... Dean is having his in the kitchen. He doesn’t want to eat it in here.” Gabe explained, rolling his eyes theatrically.  
Cas frowned at him, then shut his book with a snap.  
“Well, I think I will join him. You know I dislike the practice of eating in the bedroom, Gabriel.” he said, voice reproachfull.  
He got up and left, closing the door behind him.

“Tch... brothers.” Gabriel snorted and sank carefully down on the bed, still holding those plates.  
“Wanna join me, Samshine?” he asked innocently, looking up at Sam with those amazing eyes.  
Sam cleared his throat nervously.  
This was so wrong...  
The idea of Gabriel on his bed, had Sam blush and his thoughts veer off track and into nighttime fantasy territory.  
“S..sure.” Oh great. Now he was stuttering again. Sam rolled his eyes at himself and sat down too.  
Gabe handed him his plate with a warm smile.  
“Homemade?” he asked as he stabbed the pie with his fork.  
Sam quickly swallowed his own bite, licking the sweet filling off his lips.  
“Hm. You betcha! Dean doesn’t do storebought, unless it’s an emergency.” he answered.

Gabriel smiled up at him, his eyes twinkling.  
“An emergggggggency?” he queried with a silly accent.  
Sam grinned. He knew that movie! Leslie Nielsen was amazing as a slapstick Dracula!  
“Yes. An emergggggggency.” he finished the quote.  
Gabriel chuckled as he swallowed his first bite, red dripping out the corner of his mouth, like the cliché of a vampire.  
“Nothing wrong with your taste in movies.” he stated, tongue darting out to swipe away that sweet trickle. Sam gulped.  
“Hmmhmhm.” Gabe moaned, causing Sam to cross his legs surreptiously.  
“Your brother can bake, bucko!”

Sam swallowed, even though his mouth was empty.  
“Yeah, he can... Always could. He says it’s because mom used to bake pies with him. I’m inclined to believe him.”  
They ate in companionable silence and Sam marginally relaxed.  
Once both plates were clean, Sam stacked them.  
“I’ll take these to the kitchen.” he said, standing.  
Gabe looked up at him, mouth curling up at the corners.  
“You do that, Treebeard. I’ll just sit here and digest a bit. Once you and Cassie return, I’ll skedaddle to the livingroom.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head.  
“If I’m an Ent, you’re a Hobbit.” he quipped and left.  
He turned into the kitchen and nearly dropped his cargo.  
Dean and Cas were in there, but they wouldn’t know he was.  
They were liplocked and Dean’s hands were under Cas’ shirt, rubbing his back, while Cas was running his hands through Dean’s hair.  
Sam set the dishes down quietly, turned and fled.

Gabriel was sitting exactly where he’d left him. Good, for once things were working.  
“Gabe... tell me you drove here.” Sam asked, pulling on an extra thick plaid shirt.  
Gabe blinked those golden eyes in surprise.  
“Yeah, I did. Why?”  
Checking his wallet for his cards, Sam ran a hand through his hair.  
“So, get this... I get to the kitchen, and I see Dean and Cas....”  
Gabe shrugged, pursing his lips. Sweet, light pink, kissable lips... NO! FOCUS!  
“And? That’s where they were supposed to be, eating pie.” Gabe said.

Sam huffed out a harsh breath.  
“They were **not** eating pie. They were basically eating eachother!”  
Gabe’s jaw dropped.  
“What?!” he all but yelled. “That’s my baby brother!”  
Sam scowled. “And my big brother. So, I wanna hit a bar and wait this one out. Otherwise I might just lose my dinner.”  
Gabriel nodded once and pulled his car keys from his pocket.  
“Agreed, Sam-I-am! Let’s roll!” he said, face uncharacteristicly severe.  
Sam led the way and within minutes they were on the road.


	10. Booze & begin

“I’m glad you have a larger car. I’d have to origami myself into it otherwise.” Sam stated, obviously just to not talk about the elephant in the room.  
Gabriel smiled, casting a sideways glance at him, before checking traffic again.  
“Yeah Cassie being that much taller, helped me make that choice.” he answered casually.  
The scrunged up nose told Gabe that mentioning either of their brothers, would end bad, but he had to know.

“Sammykins... why are you so upset about this?” Gabe ventured.  
Sam stubbornly stared out the window, not saying anything.  
_‘Damnit. New plan.’_ Gabriel cussed silently, mentally doing a 180.  
“Say, what bar are we going to blow away with our presence?” he tried.  
That had Sam look at him and even quirk up one corner of his mouth.  
“You know that place on Illinois? I like it there.” he answered, his fox-eyes changing slightly from dark grey to a lighter, green-grey.  
Not that Gabe was staring at Sam long enough to actually notice that. Nope, nuh-uh.

Sipping his honey whiskey, his second, Gabriel was amazed.  
Sam had just ordered his fifth Johnny Walker, and the guy was still upright, not even slouching, Well not slouching more. He usually hunkered down a little. Gabe thought he unconsciously wanted to seem less threatening.  
But even after four whiskey’s in an hour, Sam’s posture was the same.  
“Geez, Sammoose. You have a cast iron stomach or a super charged liver or something?” Gabriel asked, still astounded.  
Sam turned his head towards him, and **that’s** where Gabe could see the four whiskey’s.

Sam’s beautiful eyes were glazed and his cheeks sported bright, rosy patches on the cheekbones.  
“Nah. ‘M nat’r’lly high toll’r’nt.” the big guy slurred.  
Impressed that he could still pronounce anything, Gabe pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows.  
“G’br’l...” Sam smiled. “Y’ look yummy.”  
That had heat rushing up Gabriel’s cheeks faster than a fingersnap.  
“Ok. Thanks, Samster.” he mumbled, sipping his drink again.

His mind stepped in and reminded him that Sam was smart, but also drunk right now.  
_‘Geez. That hunk-a-man is really plastered, but still intelligable.Opportune time for a little questioning.’_  
He looked Sam right into those amazing eyes.  
“Sammy... why do you have a burr in your butt about Cassie and Dean smooching?”  
Sam scowled, downed his fifth whiskey and was about to signal for a sixth, when Gabe caught that large hand in his.  
“Don’t even try it, pal. Just drinking doesn’t help. Talk.” Gabriel intoned, more serious than he had been around Sam before.

Sam looked at him, then back at their hands, Gabe’s still on top of his.  
“Hm... ‘m j’lous. Dee, he jus’ blinks and the p’rs’n he wants is on him like white on r’ce.” he groused, eyes back to dark grey. Not that Gabe noticed, nope... absolutely not.  
“Ah. Aaand... is there someone you would **like** to be on you like white on rice?”  
Gabe knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak, but he just wanted to stop Sam being sad, really.  
Sam scoffed, free hand fiddling with his empty glass.  
“Yeah...”  
He sounded petulant and his pout would put a five year old to shame.  
Then his gaze shot up, fierce and direct, straight into Gabe’s eyes.  
“You.”

 _‘Oh sweet popsicles...’_ was all Gabe’s, usually extremely sharp, mind could supply.  
He breathed out shakily, downed his own drink like a pro and gasped.  
“Raspberries...” he muttered low. This was **not** the answer he’d expected.  
Sam’s gaze was equal parts shock at his own daring, and smugness about Gabe’s face.  
“Th.. That’s what was eating you about Dean and Cas liplocking? That you thought couldn’t do it with me?” Gabe managed, finally kicking his brain in gear again.  
Sam dropped his gaze and nodded.  
Gabe took Sam’s hand, the one still trapped by his own on the bar, and wrapped both his hands around the slender fingers.  
“Sam... Sammy... Let’s go home. I think we have to play a little catch up, because when Cassie finally decides to go for someone... Well, let’s say we will see him tomorrow, wearing one of Dean’s old shirts. Anywho... side tracking... my point being: I would **love** to be on you...”

Sam’s eyes widened, pupils blowing out like inkblots.  
Gabe stood, paid the tab and pulled Sam along, outside, to his car.  
“Get in, Sam. We need to get home... pronto!”  
Sam hummed a negative and suddenly he was right in Gabe’s personal space, large hands cradling his head, tilting it upward.  
Gabe couldn’t breathe, just gaze into those kaleidoscope eyes that came nearer and nearer.  
Sam’s gaze held his, only flicking to Gabe’s lips once or twice before he slotted their mouths together lightly.

For all the whiskey the tall man had taken, his lips tasted like sweet and spicy applepie, and Gabe moaned into them, letting Sam crowd him against his car.  
“Sam...” he tried, before Sam claimed his mouth again.  
“Sam...” once more, but Sam shook his head once and let his tongue slide over the seam of Gabe’s mouth.  
Gabe sighed and opened up, letting the big guy dominate him like it was his job.  
“Gabe... home, or car?” Sam whispered after ravishing Gabriel’s mouth so thouroughly, Gabe’s brain went offline.

Gabriel glanced around the parkinglot, noticed the slew of cars and managed to put some distance between him and those kiss swollen, luscious lips.  
“Home, Sammy. Getting arrested for sexual misconduct is not on my bucketlist. Anymore.”  
Sam frowned slightly and did a quick tilt of the head.  
“Long story, misunderstanding, got off. Now... get in, please, before I jump your bones.”  
Sam flashed him a dimpled smile and ducked into the car.

 


	11. Bed time

The lights were off in the appartment, and once Sam had managed the lock, they were standing in the dark hallway.  
“Gabriel...” Sam sounded more sober, lust roughening up his voice.  
“Yeah, Sammykins?” Gabe whispered, eyes searching that beautiful face.  
“Get on me...”  
Now that order, Gabe would love to obey!  
He pulled the taller man down, while he stood on his tiptoes, and passionately kissed him.

Sam gave as good as he got, even though he was a bit wobbly on his feet.  
They slowly moved to the livingroom, Sam shedding his flannel, Gabe popping the buttons on his shirt.  
Sam moaned into Gabe’s mouth when the shorter man got his hands under his black T-shirt.  
So firm. Sam was built like a brick shithouse!  
It pushed all of Gabe’s buttons and he pushed the shirt up, and over the mussed Moose locks.  
This Gabe **had** to see. He wanted to feast his eyes, and then his lips on that impressive torso.  
In the meantime, Sam shucked off Gabe’s overshirt and let his hands wander southward.  
He popped the button on Gabe’s indecently tight jeans and let his hands slip in, to end up clasping a buttock each.

“Gabe...” Sam gasped. “You’re so hot. I wanted to get my hands right here the whole fucking evening.”  
“Hm. Get those jeans off Sammy. They’re a little tight.” Gabe grumbled low and started kissing down Sam’s neck.  
Sam made short work of the request and soon Gabe’s jeans were puddeled the floor with his shirt.  
“Hmmm Sammich. I like this.” Gabe hummed and ran his hands over that broad chest.  
He kissed those pects, and Sam let one twitch.

“Oh God, Sammy... that is sexy.” Gabe gasped low, bending over to let his tongue slide over the spot that had moved.  
Sam moaned low and Gabriel pressed on, flicking his tongue briefly over the nipple.  
“Gabe... oh God I’m dizzy...” Sam gasped, sinking over the armrest of the sofa, so he ended up with his head on the other armrest, lying right across it and his legs dangling down.  
He’d pulled Gabriel along and he ended up on Sam’s chest.  
Gabe pushed himself up, ignoring how it would look that he was now in only his green undershirt and red boxers, while Sam was in jeans and with a bare chest.

“You ok, Sam?”Gabe asked, worry crawling up his spine.  
Sam hummed, eyes closed and arms locked around Gabe.  
“Not really. I think if I move, I’m gonna faint.” Sam admitted.  
Gabe hugged him close, burying his head against Sam’s clavicle.  
“That’s ok, Sammoose. I’m not going anywhere. I like you, I really do. We can do this another time, when you’re sober, and our brothers are not a room away.”  
Sam hummed, sleep already taking over.  
“Night, angel.” he mumbled, kissing the golden hair once.  
“Night, Moose.” Gabe answered.

The next morning, Dean and Cas walked in on them.  
Snuggled together on the Winchesters’ tiny sofa.  
A gap in the curtains letting one golden ray of sunlight fall right over them, but just shy of Gabriel’s face, so he was still asleep.  
Sam had his head tilted back on one armrest, touching the wall right under the ‘Aligators in space’ poster, his legs over the other.

What mostly stopped Dean from freaking out on them, was the sweet, satisfied smile on his baby brother's face.  
“Hey, Cas.” he whispered, pecking a kiss on his lover’s dark hair and slipping a hand up under his own tatty AC/DC shirt to rub Cas’ back.  
“Let’s get us all some breakfast, let them lie a bit. I’ll make pancakes and scrambled eggs.”  
Cas smiled warmly.  
“That sounds amazing, Dean. Do you have bacon?”  
They turned and left quietly.  
Gabriel slotted one golden eye open and smirked as he saw Cas, sleep wrinkled and in an unknown shirt that was slightly too large to be his.  
_‘I knew it. They’re perfect for eachother.’_ he thought and dropped back off to sleep, loving the smell of Sam under his nose.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, folks. The Fanart that inspired this sillyness. If it is yours, or you know the artist, let me know. I do want to give credit where credit is due!


End file.
